Searching For Something Special
by tigress345
Summary: After an unfortunate event, Emily has finally found joy and balance in her life yet again. However, from the moment she is noticed by a particular Guardian of fun, her life falls into knots yet again. Pairings are not decided yet and there are more characters to appear on scene. And I'm still thinking of a title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - since this _can't_ be an interactive story - or at least, written in that format, I'm going to have to change this. However, you are still welcome to replace the character's name with your's an what not, if you would prefer. It's not like I can stop you.**

 **~O|*|O~**

Chocolate-coloured eyes shone brightly as they glanced at the snow that lay pale and crisp at her feet. She sighed. Overhead, the clouds loomed threateningly, staying put. As if one wasn't enough.

Winter was fortunately already in place, with bare trees and leaves that had long since fallen surrounding her. The grass was deep beneath the frost and snow, with only the very tips poking through resiliently. On any other day, this would have been a set of signs that would have cheered Emily up with the prospect of Christmas being just a few days behind. That day, the frigid weather did not sit well with her, nor the death that lay scattered in the white wonderland.

"Hey, Slowpoke, you coming, or what?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see a tall male with neatly-kept russet hair, standing by one of the trees. A faint blush spread across her face as she acknowledged the present. Oh, how could she have forgotten?

"C'mon, the place is this way," the male continued, with a handsome smile.

She silently nodded with a sheepish smile. She caught up with him, allowing them to link arms. Those little things counted most. Besides, he deserved her attention and her care. After all he'd done for her. And he'd been so sweet...

Soon enough, they arrived at the spot, a small clearing on a hilltop, overlooking a gorgeous looking valley. Yes, the snow covered most of what would have been visible at one point in time - and oh, would it have been a beautiful sight - but all the same, it looked just as stunning now. Besides the untouched, untainted snow would prove perfect for an afternoon of fun.

"Wow..." she murmured, stunned for the first time in a year.

"I know, right?" he chuckled. "I found this place some time ago, I thought you might like it."

"This is..."

"Perfect for snow angels? A great place for a snowball fight? Best place for building snowmen?" he said, sounding a little smug. "Or maybe for the summer season when..." he trailed off, silencing himself. Emily had been tempted to ask, but didn't want to seem too intrusive. Perhaps this best be kept a secret for now. He'll tell her when he feels like it and she wouldn't prod.

"All that and more," she agreed with a small nod. When it came to surprises, or when it came to almost anything - except cooking, she'd learned from experience - Darren was the best.

He pulled her into a hug. "So..."

"Snow angels?" she asked, showing just a hint of enthusiasm.

"Your wish is my command," he responded, with joking politeness. Pulling away from the embrace, he fell back into the snow. But he had ensured to drag her down with him.

* * *

Jack had been spreading snow all day, not regretting a single moment of it. Sure, Kangaroo wouldn't be too pleased, but he was proud of his work. His laughter now rushed through the air, as he dived into another brilliantly white scene.

Though as he neared a particular couple the laughter faded out. And curiosity sparked within him. Blinking slowly, he told the wind to lower him.

Down below, a young female human was busy messing around with another human of the opposite gender. Of course, only the female was of any interest to him. It was her smile that pulled him closer still, until he stood just a few feet from her, leaning against his staff, completely nonchalant about the fresh snowflakes that he'd called upon earth. Not that it mattered. It was winter, after all. His season. If Cottontail was bothered about it, he could go suck an egg, for all he cared.

"The snow's beautiful..." he heard the girl murmur softly.

Oh, he could definitely agree to that. It was his creation after all.

Then she frowned, taking a step back from the boy. "I should- I should probably go now," she stated, avoiding the boy's remorseful gaze. She looked up to the sky, seeing it darken.

"Well, your loss," Jack commented, aware that a spirit cannot be heard without belief. Unless...

The girl spun around, glancing in his direction. "Did you hear something, Darren?"

"Nope. Probably just the wind, Em," the boy reassured her, with a small smile. "Well, I'm glad you've joined me, Miss Parker," he joked, as she turned back to face him. With a small wave, she left both males standing on top of the hill.

"She's something..." Darren muttered under his breath and Jack found himself nodding, his lips parted just a little, in shock. He didn't know why she had overheard him. He didn't know whether she believed. But he knew the name know.

"Wind, take me home," Jack spoke, as he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. He'd meet Emily again, that he was certain of.

* * *

 **So, asides from that minor alteration, I hope this chapter was alright.**


	2. A New Believer

**Chapter 2**

She glanced up at the clock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Asides from the rhythm of the clock hands ticking, the room was silent. Outside it was dark. Had been for quite some time too. The lights within the room were switched off, curfew already in place. Still, she couldn't sleep.

That part of her life never did get easier, even after all those years. She sighed closing her eyes. If only it would come soon.

A cool breeze sneaked through the gap left by the semi-opened window, tickling her neck. Emily shivered, pulling the duvet closer. Wrapped up in the old, faded grey cloth, she turned around. There was no way she'd fall asleep at this temperature. So unwillingly, she stepped out of bed, careful not to wake the others in the room with her footsteps, reaching out to the window.

Though once she had reached it, her body halted.

 _'Well, this is new._ ' Awe and shock moved as one through her mind as she studied the silvery patterns that had decorated the window. It hadn't been there earlier in the night, or at least, it didn't show as prominently. Several smaller flakes and crusty frost seemed to form a massive snowflake on the bedroom window, blocking the street which stood beyond that window almost entirely from view.

She shook her head then, remembering why she had gotten out of bed in the first place. It would do her no good if she got caught sneaking out of bed past curfew, especially if she failed to do what she sacrificed her sleep for. With the right hand, she reached out, ready to shut the window, but the frost stopped her. It seemingly crawled closer, invading her room, leaving a trail of crisp snowflakes on the inner side of the glass. Pulling back, [Y/N] reversed. She watched it cautiously, backing away into a corner of the room.

 _'What on earth?!'_ Her eyes widened.

With a mind of its own, the frost transformed into the shape of something else. A kitten. Silver and white, looking as though it may leap away from the glass at any given movement. It left the girl blinking, though her arms remained protectively in front of her.

Perhaps she had managed to fall asleep after all. Perhaps this was just a wacky dream; wishful thinking.

And within a few unbelievable moments, the picture really did jump out of the page- or rather, glass. Soundlessly, it pounced in her direction, before scampering through the air, slowly transforming into a three-dimensional being. An entity incapable of sound, but it could move, no, _run_. Rushing in circles around her, playfully jumping into the air, as if pouncing for invisible butterflies. It made her laugh, her armour now slowly fading away as she turned her head, tracking the kitten with large brown eyes. Within a few seconds, she couldn't push back a laugh, as the kitten stepped closer, its silver nose crinkling up as if it were trying to capture her scene, before shivering a little and reversing shyly.

Yet, as she reached out to pet it, the magic diminished. One stroke and the image above her broke, into a million tiny pieces, several dazzling snowflakes suddenly falling around her. She gasped, as first upset for the lost kitten, but soon found her self, inexplicably giggling as the frigid particles landed on her form.

Emily reached out a palm, catching the soft snow as it fell. In the least, it retained its coldness. Something that still made sense in this world.

 _'Beautiful...'_

"I'm glad you liked it," a male voice suddenly spoke. A little smug, a little pleased, cheerful in fact.

But what was a male doing in her room? In an all-female orphanage?

* * *

It didn't take too long to find Emily's address. He'd spotted her with the groceries, walking up to the large building. She seemed almost discouraged at the thought of entering as she looked up, above the doorway. Although Jack had no idea what those funny shapes spelled out - he was in truth, illiterate, but he'd rather melt than admit this weakness - he had a vague idea that this place wouldn't be quite like Jamie's home, in Burgess.

He left her there, deciding to come back later. Nothing personal, but he was still rather hesitant to talk to her. Besides, he'd promised Jamie Bennett another snowball fight. Not that he'd let his ass get kicked anytime soon.

So when he'd returned, to find her surprisingly awake, whilst the rest of her family seemed to be asleep - a strangely large family, considering there were five other sharing that room and then another six in the other room - his interest may or may not have caused the window to freeze up a little. Intent on fixing the mistake, he tried to turn her shock into awe, hoping to see her smile again. What sort of spirit of Fun would he be otherwise?

What he didn't expect was for her to hear him again. Perhaps that first time, she really had been hearing things. Both fortunately and unfortunately, no. She did in fact, turn around once more to try and find him. Displaying much the same expression as last time. Chocolate coloured eyes looking in his direction, unblinking, which made him wonder if perhaps she could see him this time too. It was then, that he found himself liking her eye colour. Or in fact, everything about those unique orbs.

"My name's Jackson Overland Frost," he introduced himself, hoping she'd hear that too.

"A-as in, Jack F-f-frost? the one who brings-" she stammered out, in a disbelieving tone.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

He watched her close her eyes. Did she doubt him? She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Slowly opening her eyes again, she tilted her head. In shock, she raised a hand to her mouth before she could utter a single word. So he stepped closer.

"Can... can you see me?" he reached out to her.

A nod confirmed it, making him grin widely. She flinched away though, as if scared.

"Y-you're... real..."

"Yup. As real as the frost on your window and as alive as you are... well, kinda', anyway," he assured her, placing an arm on her shoulder. She shook her head, immediately backing away as if she were the kitten, _a_ kitten, who didn't want to get petted. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. She was a teenager and as much as he wanted to see if his hand would go through her or stick, he was a stranger. Older humans knew better than to trust strangers and whilst Jack praised their sense of self-preservation, he cursed it now.

Up close, she was around his age, at least physically. Her medium length, brown hair was now a little ruffled, perhaps from an attempt to fall asleep to no avail. Her pale, lightly freckled skin was mostly concealed with a bland choice of nightwear, a pair of pink pyjamas hanging loosely from her frame. It didn't quite suit her, but all the same, her appearance mesmerised him. Now, if only she would stay.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her, with a smaller smile, dropping his arms at his side.

"Y-you... you can't be real..."

He frowned. "What...? But... I'm standing right in front of you! Why can't I be real?"

"This... this..." she dodged another few words, turning on her heel and walked out of the room. He could hear the stairs creak beneath her feet, as she dashed out of his proximity. But he refused to let go; to give up on another believer.

Thankfully, she was rash enough to run outside into the snow, alas noticeably cold, as she shuddered. He had to applaud her determination though, as she continued to run, a panicked part of her mind probably believing that this is just a dream and that she would wake up soon. "Wind, follow her," he spoke, before ascending into the air, following the girl. She didn't get far, only a block away, he'd managed to get in front of her, landing just a few centimetres from her leading to a crash.

"Sorry!" she cried out in panic, before looking up and realising that it was him.

"Not this time," he muttered as she was about to run off again. Pulling her towards him, he ignored her struggle. He smirked a little. "A little cold for a midnight jog, don't you think?"

And when the logical side of her finally took over her body, her face flushed red and she looked up at him sheepishly. "Y-you..."

"I'm really. And I'm not going to hurt you. Now for the last time, would you just accept that I exist?" he looked down at her. She seemed to refuse to talk as if deliberating something far more important. Or perhaps she really was insane. After all, how much more could he do to prove that he's real? Still, he accepted the silence and took her hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

She didn't squirm this time, only looked down at the ground. Feet. Two pairs precisely. Not very interesting. So apparently he would have to try harder to retain her attention.

"How about you go back home?"

"It's not that much of a home. Just a house," she murmured, still look down.

"Still better than freezing out here," he argued, although he was confused about her answer.

"Why are you out here?" she retorted.

"Don't feel the cold. But you do." His gaze trailed down to the goose-flesh on her neck and around the collar. "Clearly." He smirked. "So how about you go inside, get some rest and warm up?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What d-d-do you care?" she inquired with a slight jitter.

"Why shouldn't I care? I'm a Guardian."


	3. School Days

**Chapter 3**

 **School Days**

~O|*|O~

The number of people within the kitchen made it difficult to focus. First thing in the morning and Emily already felt lost in the human crowds. Never mind that, it was almost impossible to prepare the meals. But she had been on cooking duty and therefore would have to suck it up. Quickly too, as school started in an hour and the meal took some time. Every minute was precious and that wasn't including the time it took to get to school.

"Dammit!" someone cursed as a bowl fell on the floor. Luckily, from the sound it made as it landed, it was plastic. Emily shook her head, focusing on the frying pan in front of her.

 _'A Guardian. Someone who protects children. A spirit...'_ Her mine whizzed through the memories of last night. They weren't helping. Nor did the sizzling of the cooking oil ease her mind.

"Can someone pass me the cutlery...? I'm kinda' stuck," another voice popped out of nowhere. The response, albeit not coming from Emily herself was immediate and she could hear the clashing of the forks as someone picked them up, handing them to the girl who had requested him. This was followed by a pitter-patter of feet, supposedly-

 _'Oh, come on!'_ she glowered at the pan. An eggshell decided to invade the space, along with several others. A rookie mistake. Clumsily foraging for something to pull it out, she sighed. Well, at least she'd already managed fourteen successful eggs. Out of twenty and there were the other parts of the breakfast in question to finish off. Including the sauce with an incorrect consistency and the Quorn that was still browning. She sighed.

Just another day at the orphanage, being her smart self.

Fortunately, that mistake didn't repeat again that day and soon enough, the eggs had been finished, the sauce looked... edible... and the Quorn had finished cooking. The girl with the cutlery had decided to take initiative and served the meals for Emily, leaving her to sit down at the table.

There were thirty seats in all, in what was once a hall and now had become a dining room. Four large tables, three of which could seat eight and the remaining one only six, for the adult staff that worked here as carers. Despite being nearly an adult, Emily herself never did count and despite having the chore of assisting the carers, it wasn't an official job and meant she was still expected to sit with the others.

Gaze sliding to her left, she spotted the most crowded table, where the younger ones sat, unwilling to sit with the older ones. Most had been adopted already, by the time they reached the age of the people at the other tables.

Behind that table sat the less-than-enthusiastic portion of the orphanage. They were either very close, or in their teens, and often held an aura of hopelessness. At times, particularly when she herself felt that way, she would sit with them. They wouldn't budge. They wouldn't judge. But there were no welcoming hugs; there was no small talk. Everything was in silence and being in a corner with little light definitely added to the sombreness of the place. Not that the group ever minded it.

This time though, she felt like sitting at the remaining table, which fortunately had one free chair next to a cheerful brunette who was busy talking about a contest she had thought of entering. Of course, the question remained if the carers would allow the fourteen-year-old to partake in it, but she already took up the liberty of boasting about the routine her club had thought up. With a small smile, she settled down in that free chair, glad to see that the meal had already been placed there for her. Lea probably knew she would sit there today, but how, she would never know.

"Thanks," she murmured overheard and the girl behind her nodded, before walking away. Part of her younger self always wondered if perhaps the girl was psychic.

Part of her younger self had wondered about many things, perhaps _too_ many.

* * *

"Hey, Emily. Been kissing up your boyfriend...?"

School was the worst part. The orphanage, if not always the most cheerful as at least respectful. She looked away, focusing on the writing in front of her. Essays. Did she mention how much she hated writing them?

"And she pies me," the same voice continued, in mock indignation.

"Everybody pies you, Aron," a female remarked with a giggle.

Emily frowned, tapping her finger. They would stop after a while. They would be quiet. Surely. Hopefully. She didn't _want_ to be here either. What made them think they could make this more difficult for her, just because they didn't like the subject? So long as they were in school, it counted as their choice to learn about this. Therefore they should do their best to focus on the work, not ruining it for anyone. Apparently, that part had escaped their minds.

"Now that's just cruel, Abbie," Aron teased, before tapping his pencil against the desk.

"Detention will be crueler if you don't return to your work immediately. Thompson. Blaire," the English teacher finally spoke out, in an irritated tone. His glare was fixed on the two chattering students and, as intimidating as ever, it dissuaded the whispers.

 _'For the record,'_ Emily thought, without ever meaning to say it out loud, _'I'm not kissing_ _anyone._ '

Taking the time the students had been using to write their essays - however simplistic and error-ridden they were - the teachers walked around the class, occasionally dropping a stapled stack of sheets at the odd desk. Circles in different inks showed up at the top corner, bright and terrifying. Worse than the teacher himself, was the threat of a low mark.

She gulped as the teacher neared her desk, but continued looking down. No sooner did the teacher place her results on the desk, Emily immediately slid them under her folder, not wanting to look. Knowing that is it was there wasn't much chance that she'd have the best marks. Momentarily shutting her eyes, she froze, before hearing footsteps walking away from the table. They snapped open soon after. She sighed. But the terror inside her remained and for a moment, she could swear she heard another voice. one she couldn't recognize. It taunted her, smooth and soft, but torturously so. It wasn't human.

"Afraid of failure, miss Parker?"

An icy sensation crawled down her back.

* * *

Lunch had finally come along and she could no longer wait to wolf down her sandwich. Never mind how uncultured she'd look. If nothing else, it kept her nerves at bay. Even if it was just lettuce, tomatoes, and butter. Better than nothing.

She sat alone, as usual. Most of the people that lived with her never did go with her to school, due to the difference in ages. Those who did had other friends and she knew better than to pry and walk into their social lives. At least, when it came to school. Besides, there was some comfort in being alone. She never used to be with many people. Even before...

"Haunting the school grounds?" A familiar voice asked, not so much taunting as it was friendly. She looked up from her sandwich to see Darren smiling down at her.

She shook her head. "No, not today."

Her half-hearted attempt at going along with it didn't seem to affect him. Instead, Darren sat down beside her, watching her eat with interest. Much to her dismay. That always discomforted her. Being watched like that. Even if it had been Darren, of all people.

"Lettuce? Again? At this rate you'll turn into a rabbit," Darren commented, smirking.

She smiled a little, taking another bite, swallowing and then speaking. "What's wrong with rabbits?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh, there's nothing _wrong_ with rabbits. Unless you're talking about the Easter Bunny," another voice piped in. Wait, was that. She turned around, seeing the boy from yesterday, Jack Frost, leaning against one of the pillars of the school. He grinned at her, showing off a set of perfect teeth. With a blush, she looked back at Darren.

He blinked, confused.

"Oh, uh... I just... I thought I saw someone," Emily excused herself nervously, "and... I'm not turning into a rabbit, by the way. No need to worry." She laughed nervously. Whether or not Darren saw through that, or even sense Jack, he never did say, completely ignorant of spirit's presence. He smiled, though likely only to ease the girl's worries.

"Well, if you ever wake up with rabbit ears growing on your head, don't say I didn't warn you."

She didn't say much to that, instead finishing her lunch as fast as possible. No one needed to see her eat. In fact, she would prefer if no one did. Darren amused himself by fidgeting with his fingers whilst keeping a close eye on her - without taking a note of her discomfort - and Jack, who seemed to sense her discomfort turned around. For a while, she thought the spirit might just disappear, or fly off, but instead, he just stuck around, tapping things with his staff. Of course, there was the risk of him freezing the school over, but despite his powers, it didn't seem to be that much of an issue. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that the temperature had dropped a degree or so since his arrival.

"Is it just me, or is the heating in this school terrible... at least today?" Darren said after a while, just after she'd finished the last of her lunch. He folded his arms over his chest.

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad it isn't just me," she responded, with a small smile. She peered towards Jack, who looked back at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad. Kinda' comes with being a winter spirit. I'm sort of new to this temperature thing..." he apologized. He'd shown her snowflakes and frost. That which he was certain he could control, but he'd also remarked that even without all that snow, there were times where he could swear his surroundings would cool down in his presence. It made sense, but as it wasn't something consistent... but that was in the past. That conversation.

Emily nodded, in an understanding gesture, but in Darren's presence, there was little more she could do to emphasize this.

"So, want to come with me? We can go book hunting if Lady Bookworm needs another novel to read," Darren offered, whilst Jack seemed to tilt his head.

"You do realise that Lady Bookworm isn't my real name?" Emily exclaimed, but more for Jack to understand than for Darren. She playfully glared at the russet-haired boy, but the twitching corners of her mouth gave her away all too soon.

"I think it's pretty fitting."

Nudging him with her elbow, Emily laughed. The look on Jack's face changed into something she couldn't understand and he turned around. "Well, I'll see you around, Emily," he said. Perhaps the spirit wasn't much of a reader. To be fair, it wouldn't surprise her. Darren never did actually read in the library. He just followed her. And she never pushed away his company.


	4. The Haunted Library

**Chapter 4**

 **The Haunted Library**

 **~O|*|O~**

The library itself was almost like a secret paradise, only there was the possibility of locating it and entering at any time, for anyone. However, most students at Hawkstone High didn't care much for the calming smell of books, or the ordered rows, piled on shelves, of brilliantly illustrated pages. So it may as well have been secret.

Emily's sanctuary.

She smiled to herself, as she passed a shelf of non-fiction books, under the section: History. That one she looked away from immediately. There wasn't much about history that was exciting in her mind. And besides, there were enough deaths in the world at present, she didn't need an entire list of past deaths. She continued tracing the shelves, skimming past books as her eyes glanced over the numbers labelled against their thick spines. 977.8... 977.6... 964.67...

567.9.

She stopped finding herself several shelves further, at a book with a deep green spine. The cover seemed to be intact, unscathed. A new book then. It would explain why she hadn't come across it before. _In the Life of A Giant: Sue's Story._ Technically, it would have been better placed if a biography, if it weren't made up of mostly accurate theories and facts that mostly focused on tyrannosaurs in general. _'Everything you can learn from a synopsis,_ ' she thought, as she pulled out the book, looking at it.

When she was a child, she loved them. Dinosaurs. The mysterious giants that disappeared so suddenly from Earth, 65 billion years ago, with little to leave behind but fossils. It was all so fascinating. Perhaps it would still excite her, perhaps she would come to find love for them once more. But that life was gone and she no longer was a child.

Gripping the book by the spine, she returned it into the gap in the shelf, before stepping back and sighing.

 _"All the books in the world, but none will ever possess the information you need."_

Emily froze, her already skin going several shades paler. She's heard that voice and that made her very uncomfortable.

 _"It'll never get you what you wish for most."_

As a tremble wormed through her body, she slowly turned around. Though when her gaze settled on the librarian that sat meters behind her, with no one else around, she found herself wondering if perhaps she had gone mad. Or perhaps Jack could manipulate his voice in a way most could only dream of. No, she would have caught sight of him by now.

She rotated in a full circle, scanning past the empty chairs, the stacks of shelves and books, were only a handful of people scurried through, busily searching for books. A few steps forward. A few steps back, but no matter where she went, there was no one to be found; no one who this voice could belong to. She knew everyone here and could remember their voices perfectly clearly. Three girls, none of which has a deep enough voice to match this one. A talkative blond boy, who even know still spoke in a tenor. A mute boy, who she knew couldn't speak, for whatever medical reason, despite hearing perfectly well. Or rather, he could, but all that ever came out was a bundle of sounds and words. And a female librarian who also didn't fit.

Shaking her head, she found herself walking up to one of the tables a few moments later, forcing herself to forget about what she had heard. It was nothing. It had to be. Nonsense. She settled down. The chair itself was metal, with a cushioned seat and back, basic in shape but relatively heavy. It scraped against the carpet as she pulled it in. It was then that it came to her attention that she hadn't taken out a book. Dammit. Glancing down, she was ready to sigh. Instead, her lips parted a little.

A book on Shakespeare's plays lay dead centre of the desk. It hadn't been there before. That desk was empty. Completely.

Her pulse accelerated. The heart rattled in her ribs. Her pupils dilated, nearing the size of the irises. She watched that book cautiously and she could swear it had shifted whenever she blinked.

Or maybe that was maths, messing with her brain cells.

She shook her head, placing it into the palm of her hands. Avoiding the book, her eyes stayed focused on the table. All she was left with was the shadows and the light coming from around her. The sound of the clock ticking away yet again made her nervous. Seconds passed. It had felt so tempting to look at the book again. To check that it was still there. Not having moved.

Except when she looked back at where the book had been...

It was no longer there.

In panic, she had almost flipped over the chair as she tried to escape. Walking as fast as possible, she rushed out the door. A single person looked at her, questioning her actions from behind a set of books. She pushed the doors open, almost slamming them against the walls.

She hadn't noticed the taller figure in front of her, not until she crashed into him. Hard.

* * *

Jack had left the school some time ago, busying himself around the North Pole. Not for any particular reason, except to cause a little mischief amongst the elves and pay North a visit.

The wind was particular playful that way, matching Jack's mood. He could swear he could hear it _giggle_ too; it had to have been the wind, for there was no one amongst the Canadian boreal forest that could match its jingly voice. Occasionally, it would slyly skim across the pines, taking Jack with it, leaving him with several pines sticking out of his hoodie. Not that Jack minded. He would repay it with a little bit of frost at the nearest opportunity.

They landed soon enough, having managed to swerve past a maze of ice caves, dropping onto the wooden platform that served as a runway for North's reindeer. Dasher seemed to be content with peacefully trotting about, paying no heed to the two visitors until Jack tumbled to its feet.

"Woah- wind, calm it," he teased, rising onto his legs.

Dasher jerked, tilting his the crown of antlers along with his head.

"Ah, it's okay. Just visiting this time," Jack assured the reindeer. It would not be tricked so easily. Narrowing his eyes, Dasher followed the boy as he walked past the stables, into North's workshop. On any normal day, there was much to fear from the young winter sprite. On a day like this, when Jack appeared positively giddy about something or other, Dasher swore that it would get much worse.


	5. Of Boys & Trouble

**Of Boys & Trouble**

 **~O|*|O~**

Emily glanced up, both sheepishly and nervously at the person in front of her as she bit her lip. Her face picked up a slightly red hue and she looked away for a moment, before finally letting her gaze settle on the tall male in front of her. This one human, not that she'd seen him around before. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to..." she apologised with a light stutter creeping into her voice. She cursed herself and her clumsiness, but not out loud for the fear of humiliating herself further. Instead, she managed a small, sheepish smile and took a step back. So did the male.

"No, I should apologise, never looked where I was going," the raven-haired boy (?) in front of her explained, appearing to be as embarrassed and anxious as she was. He mumbled something about being clumsy, before smiling sheepishly.

The girl couldn't help but wonder where he'd appeared from, but she didn't want to press.

"I suppose I might have been too preoccupied with looking around the school to actually look in front of me," he added, and where he noticed it or not, one of his hand rubbed against the other wrist. Emily quirked an eyebrow. Hadn't he seen this school plenty a time already? "New school, new country... never thought of focusing on the people around me so much as space..."

Well, that certainly explained the odd inflexion in his voice. British, she would say, but it wasn't as recognisable as Scottish or Irish. English then or maybe small-town Scots, but even so. It also explained why she hadn't seen him around. Though it was odd that he'd come along at this time of year. Made her wonder what year he was in. He certainly looked tall for a junior high student... so he must have come late into his studies. That could be an issue. As well as his close. Looked ridiculous, how smart they were. At least they would look, to the likes of Darren.

It struck her then that she hadn't responded to any of his words. So she nodded. "Must b-be quite d-difficult to get used t-to this," she forced out of herself. _'You don't say, Sherlock.'_

"A little. Educations a little different, curriculums and tests are done differently..."

"I-I meant life here, in general. New people. Different accents."

"Right... that too."

The awkward conversation continued until finally, the male decided to leave it be. He explained that he would have science next and headed in a different direction. Complete opposite to where the science corridor was. Emily shook her head, stifling a giggle. Then he turned around, hesitantly, looking a bit flustered. "Would you know where the science rooms are, by any chance?"

The female nodded and gestured for him to follow her, going in the opposite direction of the corridor he'd taken, leading him up a set of stairs and taking him to where the science classrooms were, lined up, with posters of molecules, cells and space hanging from the walls. She tried to start a conversation, a simple one, but he responded only curtly, asking very few other questions on his own. She wondered as he stayed so quiet, so hesitant if perhaps he just wasn't used to talking to people at all. Or relying on their help.

As they finally reached the door of his classroom, he finally looked at her and smiled, thanking politely for her assistance... as he put it. She wondered though, why, if the teacher still wasn't inside the room and wouldn't be for at least the next ten minutes or so, why he bothered waiting around. Perhaps he was one of those diligent, hard-working A-students. Or maybe he just wanted to escape from the crowds of students standing around the corridors down below. She never asked about that either. Instead, she left him with a "see you around" and a quick wave of the hand, before turning around and going back into the library. There was no strange happening after that.

Only thoughts.

Would he be in any of her classes?

Did she care?

 _Should_ she care?

Still, she knew that she would definitely be seeing him around; she could feel it. The thought was both pleasant and strangely unnerving. It was also one that made her forget all about what she had gone to the library for. She had never even learned his name.

* * *

Darren glanced over at Emily, both glad and surprised that she was back. What on Earth was that? He quirked an eyebrow, confused about the situation. She had left, for reasons she forgot to share with him, just moments ago. Now she was back, seemingly calm and relaxed. Thinking back, he found that actually, it wasn't the first time that she was acting this oddly. But he wasn't here to judge her, or to laugh at her. No, there were other, more important things, questions to ask. His gaze followed her as she skimmed past books, walking past the shelves, occasionally tidying up some out of habit. She'd always been strange in that way. He'd stuck around, partly out of his own volition. And because of something that happened some time ago. Summer break.

Deciding not to say anything, he looked back down at his own textbook, reluctantly.

Not very long afterwards though, he found himself being joined by another group of teenagers, from his year. He almost regretted ever sitting at their table. Still, you couldn't exactly refuse them, reject them or push them away.

"Hey, Darry Boy, how's life?" one of them asked, grinning as he sat on the chair next to his. Blond, moderately tall, grey eyes.

"What's your girlfriend doing anyways?" another, a brunette male with long hair and a growing beard inquired, sitting in the chair in front of Darren. And then there were two gorillas...

Darren huffed. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing..." the blond said with an air of nonchalance, but that quickly changed as he narrowed his eyes at Darren. A few teeth poked through his usually charming smile. "I just want to know how you're getting on with Emily."

Darren rolled his eyes. He should have seen that question coming. Standing up from his seat, he closed the textbook, shoving it into his bag, before turning away from them. He began walking to the door but didn't get far without the blond catching on, still grinning. "You know that you only have until summer, don't you, Foster?"

"That's plenty of time Conner and right now, I have better things to do than listen to your jabbering," Darren cut the blond boy off, before opening the library door and walking out.

* * *

"Jack!" a voice boomed from inside of the workshop. A tall, round-faced man with a white beard and bright, blue eyes came up to him with an eager, jolly stride. A cossack dressed in reds, blacks and golds, who was responsible for spreading wonder across the world. Nicholas St. North himself.

"Ey! North. I thought I might find you here. How you doing?" Jack greeted with an equally merry grin.

The spirit of Christmas could tell something was going on - something good - from the light that shone in the younger spirits ice-blue eyes. "Good, no Pitch, lots of ideas..." North responded, gesturing to the floating objects in the room, painted with bright colours and made up of all sort of little parts. Then North looked towards Jack. "And you? I assume it is good news from how you are grinning!"

Jack nodded. "Very. She's good- I mean, I've got good news alright," Jack stumbled through his words, smiling sheepishly.

The older man laughed. "Who is this she you are talking of?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "Emily..." he responded, his eyes shining as he said her name. "She believes... in me."

North froze, his eyes widening. "But that is... Emily is almost adult. She is... she is too old to believe in us," he muttered, not quite believing. Jack shook his head, leading North away to the control room where the globe stood, lights twinkling. Lights which represented believers. North squinted, looking closely at the globe. His mouth was gaping open when he realised that there really was a small light glowing on the spot that Emily lived on. But there was something a little different about the teenage light. "This... this is not possible."

"Come on! Of course, it is! You can see it for yourself, North."

"It is not supposed to be that way."

"But Jamie still believes!" Jack protested. "And he's an adult."

"Jamie is one of the exceptions. There cannot be a million exceptions, or there is no such thing as exception."

Emily's belief could be a very special, a very empowering thing. It could also be a very, very good thing. Or, it could be quite the opposite. And that was what North was afraid of. If a dark spirit were to try and ensure that she would hold her belief for them, especially only them... MiM help them then. Such a belief, at such an age held conviction, held strength. If it were to last, and adult belief could last for far longer than childhood belief, naturally, it could prove dangerous. Most children stop believing by the age of ten and start around the age of five or six. That only gave it four to five years to strengthen. But the older you were, the move faithfully you believed. Which meant it could last for many more years, even decades. Jamie, Caleb, Pippa, Cupcake and Monty all still believed. So far, with them only believing in the Guardians as they lost all memory of Pitch the had provided them with enough power to keep Pitch at bay, perhaps forever. Along with their own efforts, this had proved not only good news but also useful. But there were other ways, ways that few talked about and fewer made use of. It was risky and unpredictable. If a dark spirit found this girl, they wouldn't hesitate. They could turn her into a weapon. Use her own energy to strengthen the magical energy from her belief to then enhance their power. She was guarded by no one, believed in no specific spirit. At least the kids the Guardians had known so long were guarded, almost constantly to prevent this.

"What you allowed to happen... to encourage that belief... that was a bad idea," North exclaimed, watching the globe carefully. "You put her in peril. We do not have unlimited resources... we cannot watch over every individual kid no matter what you believe. As a general population, a race, yes. But individually, we cannot watch out for the 24/7."

"Yes, but, Emily is almost an adult! She can look after herself, I know she can!"

"But she doesn't know how to defend herself against a spirit, Jack. She knows nothing of the dangers..."

"Then I'll protect her!" Jack exclaimed resolutely, as the base of his staff thumped against the floor. He'd had enough of the scolding and berating. He knew what he was doing. He could protect Emily. He turned around, slowly walking off.

"And what if Pitch finds her?"

Jack ignored that, despite hearing North's voice echo in his head for long afterwards. He kept moving forward.

"What if he already has?"


End file.
